pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Go (Yazoo)
| Recorded = | Genre = Synthpop | Length = 3:08 | Label = | Writer = Vince Clarke | Producer = | Last single = "Only You" (1982) | This single = "Don't Go" (1982) | Next single = "Situation" (1982) | Misc = }} "Don't Go" is a song by British synthpop band Yazoo. It was released in 1982 as the second single from their debut album, Upstairs at Eric's. Overview Released in the UK in July 1982, the song peaked at number three on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Yazoo's second top 5 hit. In the US, where the band was known as Yaz, the song was their second big hit on the American dance chart, where it spent two weeks at number one in October 1982. Their first American dance chart hit was "Situation", which had also gone to number one on this chart earlier the same year. The music video for the song features band members Alison Moyet and Vince Clarke in a sort of haunted mansion. The song is featured in the 1989 film Tango & Cash, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories on the radio station Wave 103, and appears in Dance Dance Revolution II. The song re-entered the UK Dance Chart on 13 December 2009 at number 30, peaking at number 15 on 2 January 2010. Formats and track listings ; UK 7" single (Mute 7 YAZ 001) # "Don't Go" – 2:53 # "Winter Kills" – 4:02 ; US 12" single (Sire 29886-0) # "Don't Go (Re-mix)" – 4:08 # "Don't Go (Re-re-mix)" – 4:20 # "Winter Kills (album version)" – 4:03 * "Winter Kills," the B-side to this single, is explicitly listed as "Not re-mixed" and "Not extended" on the album sleeve * The US 12" single mis-prints the track lengths on the record, listing the "Re-mix" as 5:08 and the "Re-re-mix" as 3:20 Chart performance Weekly charts 1Remixes Year-end charts Sales and certifications |nocert=yes}} Other versions The following artists produced a cover or sampled the song: *1993 – Dutch act Boobytrax (aka doop) released a house version of the song. Their version peaked at number 23 in the Netherlands and at number 36 in Sweden. *1995 – British actress Lizzy Mack had a UK number 52 hit with a cover of it. *2006 – Nouvelle Vague covered the song on their album Bande à Part. *2009 – The Kid Sister song "Big N Bad" from the album Ultraviolet contains interpolations of "Don't Go". *2009 – Smoove & Turrell covered "Don't Go" on their album Antique Soul. *2011 – Slow Moving Millie covered the song on her album Renditions. Starting Rock featuring Diva Avari version | Producer = | Last single = | This single = "Don't Go" (2006) | Next single = "Movin' On" (2007) | Misc = }} The song was covered and remixed by French project Starting Rock featuring Diva Avari. It was released in December 2006 as a single and had modest success in Europe. It reached the top 10 in Finland. Music video The music video depicts a male at a club dancing with women. He meets Diva Avari, who has her eyes set on him and he cannot escape her throughout their time at the club. Chart performance See also *List of number-one dance singles of 1982 (U.S.) References Category:1982 songs Category:1982 singles Category:1999 singles Category:2006 singles Category:Yazoo (band) songs Category:Songs written by Alison Moyet Category:Songs written by Vince Clarke Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles